Tell Me Goodbye
by F Ichinoyomi
Summary: For ShikaIno FanDay. Semi-Canon Happy Reading Tadinya jenius itu memang berpikir seperti itu, mencari tahu sendiri. Namun setelah dilihatnya dari kejauhan. Setelah sesak di dada itu muncul, berpikirlah dia dengan sarkastik. Memang lebih baik tidak tahu ya?


"_Maaf Shikamaru, aku tak bisa jujur padamu. Kau dengar permintaanku barusan kan? Kita memang lebih baik berpisah. Itu saja!"_

Hah, alasan macam apa itu? _"Kau kenapa lagi, Ino? Apa aku salah lagi? Kalau ada sesuatu, katakanlah!"_

_Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Bukan itu! Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kejujuran itu paling penting untuk suatu hubungan'kan? Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa jujur padamu. Tidak bisa jujur tentang masalah itu. Masalahku. Dan juga tidak bisa jujur tentang alasanku meminta hubungan ini berakhir. Terimalah, Shika! Mulai sekarang kita berakhir, ok?" Shikamaru hanya diam, membiarkan gadisnya, atau sekarang mantan gadisnya berlalu._

_Mungkin memang lebih baik mencari tahu sendiri. Menyimpan rencana yang tadi disusunnya sendiri. Rencana melamar yang pada akhirnya yang tahu hanyalah Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri._

**Tell Me Goodbye**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Inspired by Bigbang's Song "Haru-Haru"**

**For ShikaIno FanDay.**

Happy birthday my beloved fiancèe Shika 3 Say happy birthday to Ino for me, ne? *wink

**Warning : Semi-Canon, DLDR. **

**And This just for ShikaIno lovers. You hate it? Just fuck off!**

Tadinya jenius itu memang berpikir seperti itu, mencari tahu sendiri. Namun setelah dilihatnya dari kejauhan. Setelah sesak di dada itu muncul, berpikirlah dia dengan sarkastik. _Memang lebih baik tidak tahu ya? Heh._

Setelah tercengang di tempat tadi, memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada kekasihnya selama kira-kira 10 menit, _Chuunin_ _top strategist _Konoha itu memutuskan untuk mengejar mantan gadisnya. Menuntut penjelasan lebih. Tidak butuh lama karena memang ternyata si gadis berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat tadi. Berada tak jauh didepannya. Berpelukan dengan seorang _Chuunin _bertubuh besar yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabatnya –Chouji. Sambil menangis dalam pelukannya. Itulah yang dilihat Shikamaru.

*flashback*

"Ino, ada apa?" Chouji terlihat panik melihat Ino berlari sambil menangis. "Kau benar-benar memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

"Dengar, Chouji! Aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, Kau harus membantuku, Chouji!" Ino kemudian melepas sebuah cincin perak di jari manisnya. Cincin yang diketahui Chouji adalah pemberian Shikamaru. "Ini, tolong berikan padanya pada saat yang tepat."

Chouji menerima cincin itu, cincin perak yang diberikan Shikamaru kepada Ino sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Ino setahun yang lalu. Tubuh Ino yang bergetar saat menyerahkannya, dan air mata di pipinya yang jatuh, membuat Chouji memeluknya. Menenangkannya. "Ya, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

. . . . . .

Masih di pelukan Chouji Ino membuka matanya, sesaat tebelalak melihat mantan kekasihnya berdiri dengan tangan terkepal tak jauh dari tempat dia dan Chouji berdiri. Ino menarik dirinya perlahan, melihat sejenak ke Shikamaru. Dan berpaling lagi ke Chouji.

Chouji mengikuti pandangan Ino. Berusaha untuk biasa setelah sadar akan apa yang dilihat Ino, dan kemudian berpaling ke Ino lagi. Tak mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh dari sahabatnya. "Pergilah!" bisiknya pada Ino.

Ino menatap Chouji sejenak kemudian tanpa suara berucap terima kasih dan pergi ke arah berlawanan dari tempat Shikamaru berdiri, menghilang di jalan berbelok.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya hendak mengejar Ino. Namun harus terhenti ketika badan Chouji menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir, Chouji! Aku harus mengejarnya." tatapan tidak suka sengaja diarahkannya ke Chouji. Namun apa yang dikatakan Chouji kemudian membuatnya terperangah.

"Tidak bisa. Urusanmu dengannya sudah selesai'kan? Maka pergilah darinya!"

Shikamaru menaikkan kedua alisnya. Bahunya menegang. "Bukan urusanmu! Minggir!" Shikamaru menahan gemeletuk giginya. Dia yang tidak tahu mengapa Chouji berbuat seperti itu jelas jadi mudah berprasangka buruk. Meski sangat menyayangi sahabatnya, Shikamaru juga bisa tersulut emosi.

Dan ketika dia sudah merasa Chouji telah terlalu lama menahannya, maka Shikamaru terpaksa menepis kasar tangan sahabatnya itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Shikamaru yang hari ini genap 20 tahun, Shikamaru menghantam wajah Chouji telak di pipi kirinya.

BRUKK! Tubuh Chouji menimpa beberapa kotak kayu di belakangnya. Dilihatnya Shikamaru hendak berlari ke arah Ino pergi.

"_Baika no Jutsu_!" Chouji memperbesar tangannya dan kemudian mencengkram seluruh tubuh sahabatnya. Mengayunkan Shikamaru ke arah dinding sebuah bangunan disana. BRUGH!

"Sial!" Shikamaru tidak menyangka akan diserang dengan sebuah jurus oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Dia berdiri kemudian bersiap menyerang Chouji sebelum... "_Kagebunshin no Jutsu_!" Naruto menghentikan mereka.

. . . . . . . . .

"Chouji, kau tak apa?" Ino berlari cemas menghampiri Chouji yang meringis tertahan. Memberi semacam ninjutsu medis di daerah pipinya.

_Setelah Naruto datang menghentikan perkelahiannya dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru pergi dengan raut wajah kesal. Terlihat beberapa kali terhuyung lemah menabrak beberapa orang yang dilewatinya. Chouji berterima kasih pada Naruto._

_"Ano... Couji! Kalau begini, apa tidak sebaiknya dia diberi tahu saja? Aku rasa..." Mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto, Choiji memotong perkataannya. "Tidak Naruto, tidak bisa! Ino sudah memintanya'kan?" _

_Naruto hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah._

"Chouji? Kau tak apa?" Chouji tersentak. Sakit di pipinya sudah hilang. Ino telah menyembuhkannya.

"Ya, aku tak apa, Ino." Chouji tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat matanya membentuk sebuah garis lurus.

Ino terdiam. Senyum Chouji terasa berat untuknya. Dia telah membuat dua orang yang bersahabat baik itu berselisih sejauh ini. Air matapun mengalir di pipinya.

Chouji menarik Ino dengan kedua lengannya. Membawa Ino ke pelukannya. "Sudahlah, Ino! Tak apa! Ssh..." dia mengelus rambut Ino. Tak berapa lama tertegun, dan tatapannya berubah nanar menatap beberapa helai rambut di sela jari-jari dan telapak tangannya.

Ya, sejak setengah tahun yang lalu Ino terkena semacam kanker darah. Tsunade telah berusaha mencari cara agar salah satu kunoichi terbaik desanya itu sembuh.

Hokage cantik itu satu bulan yang lalu mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus ditangani oleh Mizukage di Mizugakure. Tapi Ino selalu menundanya dengan alasan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada semuanya. Teman-temannya. Sahabatnya -Sakura dan Chouji. Juga orang yang dicintainya, Nara Shikamaru.

Namun pada akhirnya Ino tetap tidak sanggup memberi tahu Shikamaru. Ironis.

. . . . . . .

"Oh, jadi memang ini yang kau maksud tidak bisa kau katakan itu, Ino?"

Ino dan Chouji menarik diri mereka masing-masing ketika mendengar suara berat di depan mereka.

Ino hanya bisa menunduk. Tidak berani menatap mata tajam yang biasanya terlihat mengantuk itu. Chouji melihat Ino. Memejamkan matanya dan memutuskan menjalankan perannya. Merangkul pundak Ino, lalu melihat ke arah Shikamaru. Tersenyum sinis.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?" ucap Chouji.

Shikamaru mendekat, melihat orang yang dicintainya menyembuhkan luka orang lain dan berpelukan, dan orang itu tersenyum sinis kepadanya cukup membuat Shikamaru emosi. Otaknya menyuruhnya berhenti sementara emosi hatinya tetap membawanya melangkah ke depan dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Dengar, perempuan! Kau harus tahu satu hal. Bahwa aku tidak akan sedih apalagi menangis hanya karena kau khianati dengan cara yang merepotkan seperti ini. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Hadiah ulang tahun yang indah, Ino!" Shikamaru mengacuhkan pertanyaan Chouji kemudian menatap membunuh kearahnya. Cih, dan melihat ada gerakan Ino yang mengarah ke tubuh Chouji, dia berpikir lebih baik dia enyah.

Chouji pada awalnya berpikir Ino menangis di dadanya saat air mata Ino dirasakannya meresap ke bajunya. Sampai punggung Shikamaru hilang dari pandangannya, Chouji baru tersadar. Bahwa dari tadi Ino tidak lagi bergerak. Gadis itu pingsan. "Sial!" rutuknya.

. . . . . . .

JDARRR!

DARRR!

TARRR!

Separuh hutan Nara seolah hancur. Beberapa rusa berlari panik menyaksikan tuan muda mereka sejak kemarin tak henti-hentinya menebar ranjau yang tak lain untuk dirinya sendiri. Alasannya memang berlatih. Tanpa tidur dan makan. Tapi sepertinya yang jelas, ia hanya ingin meluapkan emosinya.

"ARGH! Benar-benar merepotkan! SIAL!" BUG! Shikamaru menghantam batang pohon didepannya. Meringis kecil saat di tangannya ternyata menancap potongan kayu tajam. Bagian dari batang pohon itu juga sepertinya.

"Ah... sakit sekali." ucapnya datar dengan pandangan kosong.

. . . . . .

"Hihi, sudahlah, Sakura! Aku kan sekarang ulang tahun! Jangan menangis lagi! Aku tak apa." kini tubuh Ino terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit Konoha. Sejak kemarin tidak sadarkan diri dan baru siuman tadi pagi. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum yang semakin lemah.

Tapi _kunoichi _murid hokage itu tak tahan untuk tidak berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Disusul kekasihnya yang berambut pirang -Naruto.

"Hiks... Ino bodoh! Apanya yang katanya tak apa?" Sakura berkata dalam pelukan Naruto. "Kau harus memberi tahu Shikamaru, Naruto!"

Naruto kaget mendengar permintaan Sakura. "Tapi, Sakura-" "Kumohon..." potong Sakura.

"Ne, Chouji!" ucap Ino pada sahabatnya yang sejak tadi menatapnya lekat. "Terima kasih selama ini ya. Dan juga maaf sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu," "Tidak, Ino! Jangan ucapkan itu-" Chouji mencoba menyela perkataan Ino "Sssh... Tidak, Chouji! Aku sungguh-sungguh. Hhh..," Ino menarik napasnya.

"Dengarkan aku! Kau tahu tidak? Kau itu memang harus diet sedikit seperti kata guru Asuma, Chouji! Hihi..," Ino terkekeh lemah, "Dan juga... tolong jaga Shikamaru untukku ya, Chouji. Kumohon, Chouji! Suruh dia hentikan kebiasaan merokoknya itu. Rokok itu bisa membunuhnya."

Tatapan Ino kembali sendu. Dia merasa pandangannya semakin pudar dan lama-lama gelap.

"Chouji... aku... mengantuk."

Chouji tersentak. Matanya melebar melihat kardiograf yang terhubung dengan tubuh Ino menandakan bahwa detak jantung si pemilik melemah. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan mengguncangkan tubuh Ino. "Hei, Ino! Ino! Sadarlah! Hei!" Chouji berlari keluar. "SAKURAA!"

. . . . . .

"A-apa kau bilang?" kelopak mata Shikamaru melebar mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Pergilah, Shikamaru! Waktumu tak banyak!" ucap Naruto di sela napasnya. Berlari dari rumah sakit Konoha ke hutan klan Nara memang terasa letih juga.

Shikamaru masih shock. Menyesali kejadian-kejadian kemarin. "Sial!" desisnya. Dengan cepat kemudian Shikamaru berlari sekuat tenaganya. Chakranya dipusatkan di daerah sekitar kakinya. Dia berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Jaket Chuuninnya sudah lepas entah dimana. Dia tetap berlari. "Sial..."

_"Hei, Shika! Awannya indah, ya? Sayang tidak ada awan hitam."_

_Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Ino._

_"Sejak kapan kau suka awan, hm? Lagipula kenapa memangnya dengan awan hitam?" tanyanya._

_"Ah, ayolah Shika! Memangnya apa yang kulakukan saat kau selalu tertidur di pahaku seperti ini. Selain menatapmu aku juga jadi suka melihat awan karena kau!" Shikamaru hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati belaian Ino pada rambutnya._

_"Ah... Ngomong-ngomong soal awan. Kau tahu sebuah legenda tentang awan hitam, matahari, dan awan putih tidak, Shika?"_

_"Entahlah. Tidak pernah. Legenda darimana? Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Shikamaru masih dengan mata terpejam. Yaa, terkadang Ino memang suka membuat legenda-legenda baru. Hanya untuk merubah kebiasaan Shikamaru memang. Bukannya Shikamaru keberatan. Tapi mana ada legenda orang tang berubah menjadi cerobong asap karena kebanyakan merokok?_

_"Aku tidak pernah mengarang-ngarang legenda, jenius! Dulu, awan hitam dan matahari itu saling menyayangi lho! Si awan hitam bernama Kuekwatsu, dan matahari bernama Xian Yi. Awan putih yang bernama Genshin membenci hubungan mereka. Padahal Kuekwatsu dan Xian Yi sering mengajaknya bermain. Nah, suatu hari Genshin menemui Kuekwatsu dan berkata bahwa Kuekwatsu hanya merusak pekerjaan Xian Yi. Yaitu menutupi cahaya Xian Yi. Dan merugikan banyak orang di bumi. Genshin menuding Kuekwatsu telah berbuat licik. Sejak saat itu Kuekwatsu selalu menghindari Xian Yi. Dia tak pernah jujur tentang masalahnya kepada Xian Yi. Dia selalu menangis menurunkan hujan. Tapi ketika Xian Yi hendak mengejarnya, Kuekwatsu selalu menghilang," Ino terpaku sejenak "lenyap menghindari Xian Yi. Dan terpisah sampai sekarang."_

_"Ino!" panggil Shikamaru. Ino membalas dengan pandangan 'ada apa?'nya. "Cium aku!"_

_Sejenak ia tercengang dan pipinya memerah. Kemudian menggembungkan pipinya dan pura-pura marah ke sang kekasih. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku yaa?" tudingnya._

_"Haaah, merepotkan! Aku mendengarkanmu, Sayang! Seharusnya mereka saling bicara'kan? Lagipula kalau saja dia jujur. Koo-koo-ka-choo-ka itu tidak akan berpisah dari si matahari. Karena kupikir dalam sebuah hubungan, kejujuran itu sangat penting." Shikamaru berkata sambil menatap Ino._

_Ino tertegun. 'kejujuran, ya?' dia tersenyum lalu menunduk. "Kuekwatsu, Sayang." mencium bibir Shikamaru._

_"Hei, Ino! Kau berdiet lagi? Kau makin kurus dan pucat. Dan rambutmu, kelihatan menipis kurasa." dia menggumam saat bibir indah Ino masih menyentuh bibirnya._

_"Hmm.. Tidak! Ti-tidak!" Ino kembali menatap awan._

_Shikamaru mengernyit heran. "Haaah~ hentikanlah diet merepokanmu."_

. . . . . .

"Kau idiot, Shikamaru! Haah... Hhhh..." Shikamaru terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah menaiki tangga rumah sakit Konoha. Dia menarik napasnya dalam keadaan terengah-engah. Kemudian terdiam melihat Chouji tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Gomen ne, Shikamaru," lirih Chouji.

Tangan besar Chuji meraih pergelangan tangan Shikamaru dan meletakkan sesuatu di atas telapak tangan pucat itu. Sebuah cincin. "Ino menitipkan ini padaku. Dia bilang ini adalah hadiah terindah darimu. Baginya kau adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya. Dan,,, dia juga bilang. Berhenti merokok!" suara Chouji semakin lirih.

Shikamaru tersentak, dalam pikirannya ia mati-matian menolak kalau itu adalah pesan terakhir. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru semakin melebarkan matanya. Dia melihat tempat tidur rumah sakit yang keluar dari salah satu ruangan. Dan diatasnya ada tubuh itu. Shikamaru berlari nenuju tubuh pucat yang tak bergerak itu. Memeluk tubuh Ino. Memeluk gadisnya.

Tsunade menatap nanar pada Shikamaru. "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi, Shikamaru."

. . . . . . .

**Endddd?**

**Dak jadi... xD**

**Ini sedikit cuap-cuap Author!**

**Huaaaaa... Akhirnya jadi juga... Nah, cerita setelah ini rencananya bakal aku publish besok pas ulang tahun Ino.. But,, You know lah how much I love my Shika-pyon... Jadi ane gak tega liat do'i sedih... Yak... Ini dia lanjutannya...**

. . . . . . .

1 tahun telah berlalu. Shikamaru telah kembali dari Sunagakure. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit setahun yang lalu. Dia langsung berkemas untuk misi tahunannya. Ujian _Chuunin_. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ada misi tambahan untuk melatih _genin-genin_ di negara pasir itu selama setahun. Sama dengan pemakaman Asuma. Dia tak berpikir untuk pemakaman Ino. Maka setelah melapor ke kaki tangan hokage -karena waktu itu hokage diketahui masih di rumah sakit. Dia pergi.

"Haaah~ kenapa aku kesini?" Setelah pulang dari misi tadi. Ia menyerahkan laporan kepada kaki tangan hokage, lagi. Karena kali ini. Hokage sedang berada di rumah sakit, lagi! 'Sebenarnya dia hokage atau dokter ya?" pikir Shikamaru absurd.

Lalu, Shikamaru meletakkan barang-barangnya di rumah kemudian langsung pergi ke tempat kenangannya itu. Dimana dia menyatakan cintanya pada Ino. Dimana dia akan melamar Ino. Dan dimana Ino memutuskannya. Mengabaikan ibunya yang tadi seperti berkata sesuatu. Entah apa. Yaaaaah, dia terlalu rindu tempat ini.

"Iya! Kenapa kau tidak istirahat dulu saja barang sejenak di rumahmu. Dan merayakan ulang tahunku. Eh, maksudku ulang tahun kita! Padahal aku tadi ada di rumahmu, lho! Ibumu sampai teriak-teriak! Dasar bodoh!"

Shikamaru terbelalak mendengar suara feminin yang sangat dirindukannya. Dia berbalik dan terperangah menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang benar-benar nyata. Senyum yang telah lama hilang dan sempat terganti dengan senyum lemah saat dia sakit dulu. Tubuhnya tidak pucat. Dan rambutnya. Semua kembali seperti semula.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru melangkah dan membawa tubuh Ino ke dekapannya.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Shika-kun! _Okaeri_! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."Ucap Ino.

"Hm..." Shikamaru membalas dengan menggumam. Ia masih mencium puncak kepala Ino. Mengelus rambutnya. Dan syukurlah harapannya dikabulkan. Rambut Ino tidak rontok.

"Ino," panggil Shikamaru.

"Hmm? Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun ya?"

"Iya."

"Ino!"

"Hmm?"

"Kakimu benar-benar menyentuh tanah'kan?"

Ino terkesiap. Tertawa kecil kemudian memukul pelan dada Shikamaru. "Kau jahat!"

"Heheh... Maksudku," Shikamaru meraih dagu Ino. Memandang mata _aquamarine_nya. "Ino, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

**-OWARI-**

Thank you buat semuanya. Buat reviewer dan silent reader. Yang ngefav juga. Kalo ada :D

Thanks Temen-temen di grup **Purple Haze** di FB.

Buat di ** phazesanctuary** di twitter.

Dan di **www. phaze-ina .co .nr** tanpa spasi pasti.

Buat para guardian. Terus semangat mesti hint ShikaIno memudar ya. Ayo semangat! *apasik? xDD

Terakhir Jangan lupa review deh.

Longlive ShikaIno

F.

**OMAKE**

"Ha? Kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu? Yaaah, kenapa ya? Salahmu sendiri langsung pergi waktu itu. Padahal, aku sudah susah-susah menghubungi Mizukage untuk Yamanaka Ino." Hokage yang -seharusnya- sudah tua itu mengemukakan alasannya kenapa tidak langsung memberi tahu Shikamaru satu tahun lalu.

"Yaaa, haaah~ kalau begitu terima kasih, Hokage-sama. Ngomong- ngomong ini dariku dan Ino."

Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Tsunade.

"Ha? Apa ini?" Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya. "Undangan?"

_Top strategist_ yang tidak mengerti gelagat Tsunade itupun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa, Hokage-sama?"

"Seminggu lagi?"

"...iya!"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Laporan misi yang lalu?" _Jangan misi lagi... Jangan misi lagi... Jangan-_

"Ada misi untukmu." _Misi lagi._

"A-APA?!"


End file.
